Grif Stories
by the survier and the fighter
Summary: One shots that center around Grif. I be taking request for stories. Just tell me what you want to see and I might do just tell me in PM or comments also No grimmions and tell me if you want credited for the request or stay uncredited last but not least I be doing 10-15 chapters
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Grif was at his first day at boot camp for the red army he was hating it he's been forced to push ups and sit ups and been forced to ration his food. "Why are we fighting the blues again." Grif said to his fellow soldier.

"Because the Army are treating our life or at least that what they say."

"I rather sit down and surrender." Grif said to himself. Grif then went back to "doing" his push ups. Then the drill sergeant started to scream at grif.

"Good god man you are the single most lazy man I ever had to train. If you don't start to doing your push up I'm going to force you out of this army but then again we are in the need for soldiers on the front lines." Yelled the Drill sergeant. He then walked off in a huff. When he was out of sight grif took out his pack of cigs and started to smoke.

"You know that contraband." said the soldier.

"Bite me." He went back to smoking. Then out of the blue the sergeant poured a glass of water on Grif putting out his cigarette.

"No smoking and hand them over." Grif let a sigh a gave him his pack of cigarettes. "All of them." Gif then reached down his pants and pulled six packs of cigarettes. "God man for that you have to do forty push ups and I not leaving until they're done. It was twelve hours til Grif was done. "Go to your bararex private." But Grif just collapsed and fell asleep.

**Thanks for reading I also taking requests for stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Request by: Thealmightfirehawk

Grif was standing over his Sister's grave on a cloudy day he was crying and his eyes were red. "I'll miss you Sis. You were the only family I had for awhile and I'll never forget that." He continued to cry for a long while then he stopped he laid roses on her grave and had a sad smile. He kneeled down and patted the gravestone and said "If you're up their tell mom hi. If you're down there tell dad to fuck himself." He then stood up and walked away slowly.

**Thanks for read and I forgot to mention these might be really short sometimes and they will swear every so often**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

It was a sunny day in blood gulch and Grif was laying back and looking at the sky until a all too familiar sound came to him. "Suck it red." yelled Church. Grif started to get to his feet and started to run to red base screaming as the blues started to chase him. He fired his assault rifle at Church but completely missing him. "You shoot worse than me." Mocked Church.

"Fuck you, cockbite." Grif yelled back. As he got closer he yelled for help but all he got was Sarge firing at Grif and Church. "Oh come on."

"Damn why can't I kill Grif?" Sarge yelled angrily. While Sarge was freaking out over how he couldn't kill Grif. Grif got into the Warthog and started to fire at the blues. They started run away and Sarge came down when Grif got into the driver seat. "What in Sam hell are you doing Grif?"

"Im going to run down the blues."

"No thats going to mess up my plan."

"What plan?"

"My plan to beat the blues so many times they get depressed and shoot them but first we need to let them kill you as a confidence booster then sweep the rug from their feet."

"Im leaving."

"No get back over here."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Request by: Thelazyorange

It was a long day for Grif he just save an entire planet from a civil war and he was down at his bunk having a cold one. "You know for once I've actually deserved a day of drinking." Grif said to himself.

"Your right for once Grif." said a all too familiar gruff voice.

"Holy shit Sarge you're being nice!" yelled Grif in a surprised voice.

"Well Grif it turns out you're kind of a decentish soldier and maybe I shouldn't have tried to use Caboose to blow you by saying you're on blue team and needed help or use that Cobra poison."

"Well thanks."

"After you're done we the beer get back to work you dirtbag." Then Sarge strom off.

"That was weird." Grif said taking a sip of his beer.

**Thanks for reading. Remember if you want to see any more stories just make a request **


End file.
